


Flipped

by straubist



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Family, Family Issues, M/M, Neighbors, Slow Burn, Soft GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Teen Romance, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straubist/pseuds/straubist
Summary: One thing, just one little thing George had to do to have a let's say decent... First day at his new school. He had one and only one rule for himself, don't. Draw. Attention. First impressions mean everything. Just one little screw up and he knew that he would have to wish his junior year goodbye. So he decided to stick to this one grand rule that would ultimately determine his social life, reputation, and mentality.  Survive through high school. How hard can it be right?But could one certain thing break her rule? Or one certain person? One certain boy.Clay Rider.Say goodbye to an unnoticed school year, and hello to his world.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 6





	1. Velvet Cake

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off one of my favorite movies ‘Flipped’ This is where I got most of the characters' names from and it will somewhat follow the story line of the movie.  
> I set this when they’re in high school and around the same age so it’s a bit more realistic.  
> Also, most of these chapters will be written in George’s point of view. But I will state otherwise if it is in someone else's point of view.

Okay, let me tell you I am definitely not a fan of long car trips.  Before I begin my rant, let me introduce myself. My name is George Wells and I am on my way to Florida.  My dads’ work got moved so now I am traveling by car with my mom, dad and my little sister who hasn’t stopped spinning her fidget spinner for the last hour, Julie.  “Mom watch my fidget spinner!!” she excitedly shouts with a huge grin.

Why do children have so much energy?  Correction, why do children have so much energy when we have been in a car for eight hours since the last hotel?  My mom just glances back in the mirror because she gets car sick.

Fun fact, I get my car sickness from her.  Also a fun fact, if I have to turn my head to my sister one more time, I might get a shock.  This means I won’t be able to control my body parts and there will be a high possibility someone might get punched in the face.  But, you never know.  It somehow always happens when I am annoyed with someone.  I guess the body has a mind of its own.  Eh, not my problem.

I plug in my favorite blue earplugs in and watch as we enter my new home, Orlando.

“Fresh air!!” I scream when we finally pull up at our house.

It was a nice brick house, there wasn’t a lot of yard space between us and the neighbors though… that is going to get annoying.  But, I didn’t feel like judging right now because I was too focused on running into the yard and planting myself in the grass.  “Oh how I missed grass! Beautiful, soft grass-”  “George, put that grass down and stop being over dramatic.” My dad says rolling his eyes at me as our moving truck pulls in on the road in front of our yard.  “Yea George! Stop being o-” Julie starts to mock but my mom pulls his arm into the house giving the ‘I have no time to deal with people right now.’ look.

Don’t we all have those days.  Except mine is every, single, existing day.

I take out the book that I wasn’t able to read in the car because of my car sickness, and head to one of the bedrooms that would be mine.  “First one on the left!” My mom yells from somewhere downstairs. This is a two storied house with the kitchen, living room and stuff like that on the first floor, and all the bedrooms on the second.  I looked around my new room to see it has a good size. It’s definitely gonna need to be repainted and things a little bit, but it will do.  Well, until I move out. The first few weeks of my junior year has passed, which is just great, and now I’m gonna be that lost student around the school, probably going into the wrong classrooms and embarrassing myself in front of everyone.

There was no furniture around so I sat in the next best place, the oh so welcoming. Floor..  I open my current book, which is just a random coding book that I already know everything about but I have nothing else.

Except for a romance novel that my mom bought me for Christmas last year, love isn’t real. I won’t believe it until I see it.  But it's a nice idea to think about, the old falling in love thing. Especially watching it in movies, because everyone knows we can be married to the actors if we want to be.  Now that’s true love, and plus it's a way to skip the whole dating cycle. 

“Okay George, you had enough time up there, come help unpack please!!” My mom again shouts from somewhere downstairs, I walk down to help my family.

“And done.” My dad says putting the last object of furniture into place to make it feels more like home.  I am definitely gonna miss our last place, not for anything really except my best friend, well. My only friend, Emma. Who I basically grew up with.  Anyways, I am pretty much the basic nerd. Not really anything special about that, believe me I know.  I wear these big glasses most of the time to help me see, the thing is I can actually see perfectly fine. My mom just thinks they’re good for me since I’m colorblind, the glasses don’t really help to be honest though.

I am halfway up the stairs when I smell something that probably just brightened up my whole day.  “Velvet cake!” My sister and I scream at the same time and run into the kitchen, velvet cake has always been a family favorite. Every time a cake is made for birthdays or holidays it's always velvet cake.  My mom and dad shared a velvet cake on their first date so naturally, Julie and I would love it as much as them.

“No, no!” My mom says slapping our hands away from the cake. My day just suddenly went into the black hole from before.  “This is for our neighbors.” She says and finds one of the containers I neatly put away, and puts it around the cake.  “We are all going as a family so I don’t want to hear any excuses.” She says and starts walking out the front door.  She turns around and gives a look to her husband, I mean dad. And he quickly runs after her. After almost 20 years and he’s still totally whipped. They’re high school sweethearts and it’s adorable.

We walk to our neighbors house to the left after seeing that the neighbor on the right is out of town. How do I know you may ask? They have a sign on the door that says ‘Not Home.’  Old people definitely live there.

My dad knocks on the door and we wait a couple seconds until a woman opens the door and screams. Literally, screams.  My mom screams back as they hug each other, it seriously looks like one of those high school reunions you only see in movies.  “Oh my gosh Gianna!” My mom screams to the woman.  “Amanda!” The woman screams back, they do one last hug before they finally pull apart from each other. They turn around and look at Julie and I. we were just standing there, totally clueless to this situation that was in front of us.

My dad just shakes his head and laughs lowly. “Kids, I would like you to meet Gianna. One of my best friends since high school” Yeah, that was kind of obvious.  “Hey” We both reply, just naturally awkward. Don’t mind us.  “Come in, come in!” She exclaims and invites us into her home.

We get situated in the living room, my mom and Gianna start chatting about what’s recently been happening. Which by the way, what are the chances?  I mean, I’m happy that my mom is reunited with her long lost best friend… but does this mean I’m going to have to hear constant fangirling at like two in the morning?

“You know what? My husband and son should be here any minute.” She says and checks her watch. Almost like it was timed, the two of them walk in but stop in their tracks when they see unexpected guests in their house.  “Oh umm..” the older guy starts to say, but he stops when he sees my mom and dad and smiles.  “Oh for the love of.. If it isn't Mrs. Amanda and Dominic Wells.” he says and hugs my mom and dad.  “I haven’t seen you in ages, man.” My dad says back and they take a seat on the couch.

Next, a boy around my age walks in. To say he was good looking, was an understatement.  “I would like you to meet my son Clay, Clay say hi!” Gianna says clapping her hands together while looking at him with kinda the same look my mom gives us. Ah, I see where she gets it from.

“Hi… bye” he says and walks up the stairs without saying anything else. Well, he seems… nice?  “He had a rough day at school, something happened and-” she starts to say but her husband cuts her off. “Oh nothing important, I wanna know all about you guys!” He says quickly changing the subject.

My mom and dad just totally ignored what just happened and they jumped right into conversation with the.. Ugh.. whatever their last name is.  You can basically see how it basically went from there. I ended up sitting in the living room for two hours while the parents talked, and my sister played on her iPad.

I really need friends, this was torture sitting here by myself. The true torture hasn’t started yet though, let’s wait for the first day of high school tomorrow. Yep, definitely not fun at all.

Also, we haven't got Velvet cake yet?


	2. Order In The Court

As I start to feel myself waking up, I look at my clock. Why in the world is it 6:00 at night? But more of an important question, why did I fall asleep before 6pm?

I rolled over and tried to go back to sleep but I kept feeling a nagging sensation in my body. I decided to double check the time again and the clock says 6:00am. Oh shoot, don’t I have school today?

“Hurry honey, or you’re gonna be late!!” Thanks mom, I guess that answers my question. That would’ve been helpful a little more sooner.

I run around my room looking for something nice to wear on my first day. Who am I trying to impress?

I put on my black skinny jeans and a plain gray sweatshirt. I looked at myself in the mirror and decided I didn’t feel like doing anything to my appearance today. I rushed out the door and grabbed my book bag on the way out to catch the bus.

“Okay I got this, I can do it, no regrets.” I fail to motivate myself.

I look down to see some freshman looking at me like I have just totally, officially lost it.  
“Heh… pep talk.” I say scrunching my face up in a weird way.

Pretty much my first interaction and I’m already failing at that, and what do they do? They just look away, I think I would have too. “So… do you like it here? I ask. Completely ignored again. 

The bus finally arrives and I just sit in the front so I don’t cause a lot of attention. I look to see the boy I met, no actually, saw yesterday pulling out of his driveway with a black car. Man, I don’t even own a car yet.  
I just yet plug in my earplugs and stare out my window for the longest day to arrive… school.

“Name.” The lady at the desk says, more like states. She had red curly hair and she was on the older side, not to sound mean or anything but she is mean.  
“George Wells” I say, giving her my form. She rips it from my hands and types stuff on the computer, she reminds me of those people who really hate their job. She looks up at me and I give a small smile.  
And in return she smiles back. Just kidding, she just kindly rolls her eyes and looks back at her computer. I’m saying kindly because I am trying to make myself feel better.

Finally after a couple awkward minutes, she gives me my schedule and I head to my first class, math. The thing is I actually enjoy school I just really dislike, well, you know, the people. Like, if you’re not even gonna try in school and fail just to look cool then what even is the point? To look cool in front of everyone else? That, I will never understand.

I pass by my locker and put some of the unnecessary stuff I brought just in case. Okay… so maybe a first aid kit. Look I just wanted to be prepared! You never know, someone could suddenly trip in the hallway and start to bleed. Hey, you won’t be laughing when it’s you needing a band aid!

After I finished with my locker, I closed my eyes and picked a random hallway to go down first. Because that is definitely the right way to do it

“Okay here it is.” I whisper to myself now standing outside the advanced Math class. I know there will be a lot of seniors here, but also, the above average in their junior year are here too. I slowly turn the handle and open the door to see a full class looking at me questionably. My shyness takes over and I just end up standing there like a complete fool, god I’m too awkward.

“Welcome! You must be George Wells! Take a seat, take a seat!” An over enthusiastic male teacher shouts as I walk into the classroom and choose a seat in the middle from the front of the classroom by the window.

The teacher, whose name I think is like Mr. Walker starts off his lesson on algebra or whatever. Which by the way, I am in Calculus. I don’t know what in the world this teacher is talking about Algebra. But hey, if I had to pick between sitting through a lesson of Calculus or Algebra… Anyways, I’m about to take out an extra piece of my notebook paper in my binder when someone taps my desk from in front.

“Hey.” the girl whispers “my name is Alyssa, wanna be friends?” She asks. First of all, woah. Second of all, I could never do that. She has a lot of confidence just straight out talk to someone. From looking at her she’s pretty, I can already tell she is really nice. Just by her gestures, she also looks like a junior like me so that’s a bonus.

“Hi, I would love to be friends, I’m George, as you can probably guess.” I say giving a little laugh at the end. “Who’s talking.” Mr. Walker demands. He looks at the back of the classroom not even giving us a second glance. He looks around the classroom slowly, like he’s trying to detect anyone from looking guilty. Order in the court, now in session. ‘Where were you in the time of the lesson?’

Anyways, she quickly and quietly tells me to meet up with her after class while the teacher turns around and continues his lesson.

“Woah! We have so many classes with each other!” Alyssa exclaims walking down the hallway with me.

“All except Physical Ed though, that’s the worst class of the day.” She says putting a hand over her head to make her statement more dramatic. I laugh at her as we continue walking to our lockers. “Why do you h-” I was about to ask her why she hates gym so much until she slaps her hand over my mouth and points to a group of about 5 guys walking down the hallway.

“They are so hot!” She says stopping in her tracks. “Um… yea?” I say more as a question. I look more closely at the guys to see one of them being my very friendly neighbor, Clay. I know he didn’t necessarily do anything bad, or at least that I know of. But let’s be real for a second, it’s always the same. The ‘popular’ group in each school, total jerks, whatever.

“They are literally walking like turtles right now.” I complain. Alyssa just looks at me like I just have grown two heads. “They are pretty much the most popular guys in the school. I heard that almost all of them haven’t even had their first girlfriend yet!” Alyssa says turning to me, “Or boyfriend, I suppose.” She says winking at me. Okay, let’s just say I gave them the littlest, maybe tiniest, piece of credit for that. At least they aren’t total players like ‘I’m the football captain and football isn’t the only thing I play dude.’

But coming from this point of view, I can tell this group is definitely not fond of the football players. How do I know? Well… “Watch it!” One of the boys says as a football player pushes past them. Oh boy, everyone is now forming a circle in the middle of the hallway to see what’s going to happen next. Can’t you just find this kind of stuff on Netflix or something?

“Listen here, you mother-” They begin pushing each other back until I’m guessing the two ‘leaders’ come up from each side. Yes Teen Beach Movie scene, start singing!   
“Back off!” Clay says to the lead football player, I think his name is like Jason or something. Let’s just go with Jason. “How about you!” Jason yells back. Wow, even my sister could come up with a better comeback than that one.

He is about to throw a punch when Clay grabs his wrist in a fast motion and turns it so now Jason is kneeling on the ground with I think now a broken wrist. Ouch. “Let go you crazy b-” But he was caught off when four teachers stormed in, along with the principal, and everyone made a dash for the nearest exit out of the hallway.  
I wanted to see the rest but Alyssa took a hold of my hand and pushed me away as well.


End file.
